How Could This Happen?
by An-Jelly-Ca
Summary: What happens when Robin and Carly switch places? Things get even more interesting when Alcazar kidnaps them together with Jason's daughter, Courtney and Kristina. Pairings are Scrubs and CarSon and Journey. Chapter 17 up! Complete!
1. And So It Begins

**A/N This is the last one I promise! I just have a short attention span and I get bored with one story and I start another, but I'm still going **

**to write my others too. **

"How can you stand dating St. Robin?" Carly asked from the table she was sharing with Patrick at the Metrocourt.

"She's a good person once you get to know her."

"You mean she's a good person until you get to know her?"

"Ha-ha."

"I'm being serious."

Robin's table...

"I hate her, look at her sitting there with Patrick! She's just doing it, to bug me!" Nikolas sighed before responding.

"I don't know why you let her get to you like this."

"Me neither."

The next Day...

"Hold the elevator." Carly Corinthos shouted . Robin automatically hit door open, not realizing who it was until Carly was already in the

elevator. The lights flickered off suddenly and the elevators jolted causing Robin to fall back and hit her head on the metal railing, and Carly

to trip over Robin and hit her head on the floor.

"Robin! Carly!" Patrick yelled pounding on the elevator doors. "We'll have you out in a minute." He called. "Why aren't the answering!"

Patrick asked Liz worriedly.

"I don't know. I'm sure their fine."

"I hope so."

"Stand back." Mac ordered coming in with several officers. One of them took a crowbar and pried the doors open.

"Robin!" Mac and Patrick exclaimed at the same time upon seeing Robin and Carly unconscious on the ground. "We need help over here."

Patrick called to Liz who ran to get help and soon returned with several orderlies who were pushing two gurneys.

Wheel them into exams one and two Patrick ordered.

His exams showed that they both had concussions and would be fine. The only unexplained thing was why they were still unconscious.

Jason and Sonny had both arrived and were in Carly's room. While Patrick, Mac, Robert, Maxie, and Georgie were in Robin's.

A/N I know this is really short but this is just a filler to explain how they end up switched.


	2. Switch

**A/N This chapter is brought to u by me hating the stupid demented book I'm being forced to read, so instead I'm gonna procrastinate **

**and type this instead! LOL! thank you to babiiechica2oo8 for her review, and thank you to anyone else who reviews! **

**Sonny and Carly are married in this, and Patrick and Robin are dating.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned General Hospital I would be rich and I could pay my teacher to assign a good book.**

"Carly, Wake up." _What's Sonny doing here and why is he calling me Carly. _I open my eyes and look across the room and look in

the mirror. _Oh my fucking god! That is not my reflection! I'm just hallucinating from hitting my head that's it. _I shake my head

and open my eyes again. _uh-oh still not me! What the hell is going on! This cannot be happening! Ill just play along and hope this is _

_all a dream. _"Yeah, Sonny?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Mr. Corinthos, Mr. Morgan I'll have to ask you to leave visiting hours are over."

"Bye Carly." They say before leaving. _What the hell is going on._

Across the hall...

"Robin wake up." _Why is Patrick here and why the hell is he calling me Robin. _I open my eyes and glance in the mirror.

_That is so not my reflection. It's Robin's! Okay, I'll just pretend like I'm her. How the hell is going on, how can this be happening. _

"Yeah?"

"How are you feeling?"  
"Fine."

"Dr. Drake?" Someone's at the door.

"Yeah?"

"You're needed for surgery.

"Bye Robin.

"Bye Patrick." I've got to go across the hall and see 'Robin'. Too late my body is walking into the room this is so weird.

"Carly?" Robin asks.

"Yeah?"  
"What the hell is going on!"

"If I knew I wouldn't be speaking to you."

"What are we going to do!"

"We'll just have to play along, and hope we switch back.

"I guess that's all we can do, if we don't want to be carted off to a psychiatric hospital."

"All right, now get out it'll look weird for us to be talking to each other."

**A/N Yes, I am aware of how painfully short these chapters are, but the next one will be longer I promise. REview! REview! REview!**


	3. Carly

**A/N I know I said I wouldn't be updating but I wanted too and Lou wanted something to read so we did rock paper scissors and**

**she won so I'm updating. Okay I've decided to have Courtney alive in this and married to Jason. Also she never lost the baby it's alive, **

**and it's a girl named Amanda who they call Mandy. Oh and they all live in the penthouses.**

**Thank You TO All Reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: Okay how many times do I have to tell you this! I own nothing, if I did I would be a millionaire and not a freshman in high **

**school with very little money.**

_Oh crap I just realized something how is Carly going to pretend to be me! I mean I'm a doctor! What dos Carly know about medicine! _

_And I'm going to have to teach her my whole medication schedule, and I'm going to have to make sure she doesn't start sleeping with _

_random guys in my body. This is not going to be easy. And I have to be married to Sonny! And I have to go bugging Jason about some _

_moronic thing I'm going to have to do so they believe I'm Carly. I mean how rude it that. I mean he is a three year old daughter running _

_around the house, he doesn't need to be fixing her problems all the time. i wonder if Patrick would believe me if I told him? _

_No, he'd probably send me for a CAT scan. And then say that he needed to conduct surgery because he always thinks surgery is the answer._

Okay in "Robin's" room. (really Carly just Robin's body)

_God, how am I going to pretend to be her! Well at least I get to have Patrick. There's a plus, oh wait I don't want her around my husband. _

_She's probably going to start brainwashing my children. And how am I going to pretend to be a doctor? _

_Well I can always take a vacation from work. Wait, St. Robin would never do that. Hmm. How should I go about this? I wonder if _

_Jason would believe me if I went over to his house like this and said 'Jason, it's Carly I'm just trapped in Robin's body.' _

_It could work but he'll probably ask me if I hit my head a little harder then they thought. Hmm, I'll have to go talk to St. Robin about this. _

_Oh I've got it well we both got concussions when we fell and we're getting out of the hospital today so all I have to do is say I'm taking off _

_because of that. It could work it's not likely though. _Her thought were interrupted by Patrick entering.

"Robin, I've signed you out, Alan said that you are to go home and stay there for at least three days to rest." _What would St. Robin do? _

_She would protest of course. _

"No, I'm perfectly capable of going back to work." _Wow, I sounded just like her, I guess all those years of making fun of her have paid off._

"Robin, you're coming home and that's final, I'm not going to argue with you." _Home? They live together?_

"Fine." _Wow, I'm really starting to sound like her! _

"Good I've already signed you out oh here're some clothes I'll be waiting outside."

"Thanks, Patrick."

"Your Welcome, Robin." _God, she wear's this? And look how short these pants are! She is so short! Oh well it's not like there's another _

_option._

Across the hall...

"All right let's go Jason." _This is so weird!_

"Okay, Sonny sent the kids to the park with Leticia, so you can have some quiet."

"Oh good."

"Okay let's go." Jason led Robin out to the limo that was waiting out front for them.

"Hi. Mrs. C." Max said when she got into the car.

"Hi Max."

"Okay take us home, Max." Jason ordered.

"All right Jason." Max drove them quickly to Harbor View Towers.

Carly and Patrick...

"All right, let's go."

"Okay." Carly said. _Where does she live? _Patrick drove for about ten minutes before coming to a stop in front of a large apartment building

near the MetroCourt.

"Okay we're home." Patrick said leading the way to the elevator and up to the top floor, apparently they lived on the penthouse floor as well.

Patrick took out his key and opened the door. The apartment door opened to a large living room with a brown leather sectional sofa.

Their was a set of stairs leading to the bedrooms to the right and a hallway leading to the kitchen on the left. _Pretty nice place. _

Carly thought. "Robin, go lay down you're supposed to be resting."

"All right." _Where is their room? Oh well I'll just check every room upstairs. _Carly walked through the apartment opening doors finally

finding the master bedroom at the end of the hallway, judging by the perfume, and make up, and the clothes in the closet, this was Patrick,

and Robin's room. _Okay this is so weird he wants me to stay in their room! Well duh he thinks I'm Robin. _Carly decided to just go with

it so she sat down on the bed.

**A/N Okay see this one is longer! It's longer then both chapters put together even though it's still not that long. But I updated. SO review! **

**Please!**


	4. Robin

**A/N I'm sorry about the wait but I was at my Dad's and various other places besides so it couldn't be helped.**

**Thank You to All Reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely positively nothing! Grr.**

"So where are the boys?" I ask Jason. This whole being Carly thing is so weird.

"Park. Sonny had Leticia take them there so you could rest." Jason responded.

"Oh, that's good." I say as we walk into the house.

"Sonny is at a meeting he says he wants you to go upstairs and lay down until he gets back."

"Since when have I listened to Sonny?" I ask sounding in my opinion just like Carly.

"Ha-ha, just go do it Carly, I'm not in the mood to argue."

"Fine, Fine."

"Good." Jason says as I start up the stairs. Crap, which room is theirs? Umm, well this one looks like Michael's, and this one is Morgan's at least I think it is, okay this one look's like Kristina's and this one must be Carly's and Sonny's. Okay I found it. What is that annoying sound? Oh, it's her cell phone. I better answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Carly, it's Courtney!"

"Hey." Jason's wife, her best friend yeah so what do I say?

"So how are you feeling?"

"Oh I'm fine but according to Jason Sonny says I have to lie down and rest."

"Are you actually listening?"

"Well kind of I don't know if talking on the phone really counts."

"Probably not, well at least not to Sonny, anyway I called because Amanda wants to see her Auntie Carly and Uncle Sonny, so I wanted to know if you two could come over for dinner tomorrow?"

"Okay."

"All right good, well Mandy says hi, which she demands I tell you or she won't let go of my arm."

'The joys of being a mother, I think Sonny just came in I'll call you back."

"All right, bye Carly"

"Bye." Okay I got out of that one now I just have to survive dinner.

"Carly?" Sonny asked walking into the room.

"Courtney called she wants us to come over for dinner tomorrow."

"All right."

"Okay good because I already said yes."

"Carly, what have I told you about waiting to see if we have something else planned?"

"Umm…"

"Exactly. Oh well. How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Good." Sonny grinned showing off his dimples although the abruptly disappeared when a loud crash came for downstairs accompanied by Michael and Morgan's fighting. "I'll be back in a little while. "MICHEAL STOP HITTING YOUR BROTHER!" Sonny demanded.

"He started it."

"You're the oldest you should set an example."

"Fine." Michael responded sullenly.

**A/N Once again I apologize for the short length but I'll make the next one longer, well I probably will well I'll at least update quicker. Review:0)**


	5. Barbies

**A/N Hi, everybody I'm sorry for not updating in so long, I've been really busy with school, and I finally have some free time so I decided to update. I hope everyone likes this!**

**Disclaimer: Hmmm, I asked my Grandma to buy my General hospital for my birthday but no such luck.**

**Thank You To ALL Reviewers!**

"Come on Carly let's go! Courtney and Jason are waiting!" Sonny called up the stairs he was waiting for Carly to be ready with the Michael, Morgan, and Kristina who were all getting very impatient. Kristina wanted to play with her cousin Mandy.

"I'm coming." Robin called coming down the stairs.

"All right good, let's go." _Crap. Hopefully no one notices that well I'm not actually Carly. Like they'd guess that, but still._

**At Jason and Courtney's…**

"Mandy!" Kristina screeched running up and hugging her four year old cousin. Mandy smiled and shook her blond hair out of her face hugging Kristina back. Michel had gone to say hi to Jason and Morgan was talking to Courtney. Robin was trying to act like this was a normal occurrence but she just didn't know what Carly usually did with her friends. _Probably bashes me. _Robin thought sarcastically.

**At Patrick and Robin's…**

"Robin, did you take your medication?" Patrick asked.

"Umm…no, I forgot." Carly almost winced knowing how unRobinlike that must sound. Patrick looked over at who he thought was Robin with concern, that wasn't like her, not like her at all.

"Well here they are." Patrick said handing Carly several pills and a glass of water. Carly took them and swallowed them. She'd have to learn Robin's medication schedule if this was going to work.

**At Jason and Courtney's…**

"I was telling Jason about that trip we want to take shopping in France, earlier." Corutney remarked over dinner.

"Yeah?" Robin said pretending she knew what Courtney was talking about.

"Yes, she was and I was wondering if you had actually talked to Sonny about this?" Jason said his blue eyes twinkling.

"No, she hasn't." Sonny said looking at his wife.

"I'm sure she meant to, didn't you Carly?" Courtney said trying to rectify the situation.

"Uh…yeah."

"Well, maybe you two could go, Jason and I have been talking and we have some how should I put this important people coming to town and it would be for the best if you weren't here." Sonny said glancing at Jason who nodded. Courtney smiled at her husband but she looked slightly worried, Robin just looked confused. Mandy chose that moment to burst in crying. Jason stood up and squatted down in front of his daughter pulling her toward him.

"What happened, Mandy?"

"Michael stole my Barbie and then gave it to Morgan and he ripped her head off." Amanda wailed nearing hysterics."

"Oh really?" Jason asked.

"Yes." Mandy said nodding her head with conviction. Sonny sighed and stood up going to find his sons they had some explaining to do.

"Michael, Morgan!" Sonny called seeing them in Amanda's room talking to Kristina who appeared to be yelling at them. As funny as he thought Michael being reprimanded by a four year old was, he needed to step in and talk to his sons. "Michael, did you take Amanda's Barbie." He asked after telling Kristina to go downstairs and say hello to Aunt Courtney and Uncle Jason.

"Umm, maybe." Michael responded.

"Michael!" Sonny said raising his voice.

"Yes." He murmured.

"Why may I ask?"

"I dunno." Michael muttered. Sonny shook his head at the redheaded boy before turning to Morgan.

"Did you rip the Barbie's head off?"

"Yes." Morgan said proudly.

"Why?"

"Because she was freaky." Morgan responded. Sonny sighed.

"You two are going to go downstairs and apologize to Amanda and then you are going to buy her a new Barbie."

"Fine." Michael responded for the both of them.

"Good."

Downstairs…

"We're sorry Amanda, we'll by you a new Babrie." The two boys said together.

"I don't want a new Barbie, I want that one! Daddy bought her for me!" Many wailed from where she sat on her Dad's lap. Courtney leaned forward and whispered something in her daughter's ear, Mandy looked at her father questioningly and when he nodded she turned back to her cousins. "I forgive you, daddy says he'll glue her head back on for me." Mandy said happily. All the adults smiled at each other as though sharing some joke only they understood.

**A/N Hope everyone liked, this chapter, I know it's still pretty short, but it was longer then the last one, and I'm just trying to develop the plot more so that I can write longer chapters. Please Review and let me know what you thought:0)**


	6. Don't Mess With Mandy

**A/N HI! Everybody! Thanx for the reviews! I love Reviews! YAY! Anywho I love writing about Mandy so expect a lot about her in this story I'm thinking about writing a Journey story featuring her. Lol. Oh yeah and Ric is off rotting in hell somewhere in this story cuz I hate his stupid guts. Also Robin's HIV cannot be transferred to other people in this story, because I feel like it, and it's important to the plot. Anyways on with the story…**

**Thank You To ALL Reviewers! **

"Mommy! I wanna go see Kristina."

"Not right now sweetie, right now is nap time."

"No nap."

"Yes, sweetie, you have to take a nap."

"NO NAP! NO NAP! NO NAP!" Mandy screamed stomping her foot repeatedly. Courtney sighed, and rolled her eyes, Mandy never listened to anyone but Jason, she was the perfect example of a daddy's girl.

"Having some trouble?" Jason asked walking in the door his blue eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Ha-ha." Courtney said in exasperation.

"Mandy, sweetie, right now its nap time, you have to go to sleep so you can be nice and rested, because tonight we're going to go to the carnival with your cousins." Jason said watching the little girls eyes widen in excitement.

"Okay Daddy." She said seriously. "I take nap."

"Good. Be nice to Mommy."

"Ookay."

"See that wasn't hard." Jason said.

"Maybe for you." Courtney responded.

**At a warehouse on the waterfront…**

"We move tonight." The man said from where he stood in the center of the room. "I want Robin Scorpio, Corinthos' wife anddaughter, leave the son's for now, and Morgan's wife and daughter."

"All right boss."

"Good. My sources say they'll be at the carnival. Make sure Drake, stays out of the way I'll take care of Corinthos and Morgan."

"All right boss."

"That's what I like to hear."

'**Robin' and Patrick…**

"Do you want to go to the carnival tonight Robin?"

"Sure." Carly said absently.

**Sonny and 'Carly'**

"Courtney wants us to meet them buy the Ferris wheel at seven."

"All right." Robin said.

**A few hours later at the carnival…**

"I WANNA GO IN THE FUNHOUSE!" Mandy screamed at her mother. Courtney sighed this was just not her day.

"You guys want to go in the funhouse?" Courtney asked. Michael and Morgan shook their heads but Kristina nodded.

"I go where Mandy go." Kristina said proudly.

"I'll take them." Courtney said.

"You sure?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, it's fine, we'll meet you by the food court in fifteen minutes."

"All right." Sonny said. Courtney grabbed the little girl's hands and lead them toward the funhouse entrance. The first room in the funhouse was a maze of mirrors event he doorway out was a mirror, you had to navigate your way through and find the exit. They were about halfway through the maze when Courtney felt a pair pf arms wrap around her waist. She opened her mouth to scream but he stuffed a gag in it. Courtney kicked back. Hard. The man stumbled but didn't let her go. A second man was holding a scared looking Kristina who had also been gagged. A third thug was trying to pick up a protesting Amanda, who was screaming, he put a hand over her mouth, which she promptly bit, he dropped her and swore. She kicked him in the shin. "OWW you little brat." He screamed.

"DADDY HELLLLLLLLP! DADDY! BAD GUY! DADDY! HELP! STRANGER!" Mandy said screaming at the top of her lungs. The man sighed and picked Manyd up around the waist. "Lemme go!"

"No. Now shut up brat."

"You're mean." Mandy said sticking out her tongue. "My daddy doesn't like it when people are mean to his little princess!" Mandy exclaimed.

"I don't give a shit what your daddy likes or doesn't like!"

"YOU SAID THE S-WORD I'M TELLING!" Mandy said. The man shrugged and headed out of the maze, with his 'colleagues' luckily for them no one was near by so they managed to sneak to their car quickly. The shoved the three captives in the backseat, and the men who had captured Courtney and Kristina went to get Robin, Michael and Morgan. Leaving Amanda's kidnapper to watch over them.

"My Daddy's gonna make you disappear you're gonna be sleepin with the fishies my Daddy never misses!" Amanda said proudly.

"Whatever."

"You's gonna die. My Daddy and Uncle Sonny no like you."

Robin and Patrick…

"Robin I'm going to go get us a soda, wait over there. Okay?" Patrick asked.

"All right. I'll be by the water." 'Robin'

"Okay. Be back in a few." Patrick said leaving who he thought was Robin by herself.

"You shouldn't be out by yourself, Robin." A man said wrapping his arm around Carly's waist and dragging her backwards. Carly stomped down on his foot. He pulled out a gag and stuffed it in her mouth, while swearing. He tried dragging her down the pier but she went limp and he dropped her. Carly scrambled up and pulled the gag out of her mouth screaming at the top of her lungs. The man grabbed her and threw her over her shoulder, running down the alley and to the car before anyone came to investigate. The man threw hr into the backseat with the other captives. "Robin?" Courtney asked.

"What the hell is going on?" Carly asked.

"I don't know."

"I do, these men are's a going to sleep with the fishies." Mandy said confidently.

**Four down, one to go…**

"I want to go on the ferris wheel." Michael said.

"I want to go on the swings." Morgan responded.

"Tell you what Carly, you can take Morgan on the swings and I'll take Michael on the Ferris wheel, and Jason you can wait for Courtney, at the food court."

"All right." Robin and Jason said together. Robin took Morgan's hand and led him to the swing ride and put him on it but refused to get on as well, she had no intention to spin aimlessly in circles. So, she decided to wait just outside the ride, unfortunately for her the kidnappers were ready and waiting she was immediately grabbed from behind and carried despite her protests to a waiting car where she was thrown into the already crammed backseat. The last kidnapper got into the front seat and the car sped off.

**A/N I hope everyone liked! Review and let me know what you thought!**


	7. A Chi Potrei Rivolgermi Per Fare Un Recl

**A/N Hello peoples! Thanx for all of your wonderful fantastical reviews! Here is an update… Courtney and Carly were never kidnapped.**

**Disclaimer: I-D-O-N-T, I-D-O-N-T O-W-N, Keep on disclaiming all the way. (lol. that cheer was hard to change. Should be T-R-U Woohoo T-R-U-C-K KEEP ON TRUNKIN ALL THE WAY!)**

"Signore es fesso." (basically he is stupid) Mandy said to Kristina, using the Italian she knew from her Mommy and Uncle Sonny. Robin, Carly and Courtney all snorted understanding the four year old.

"Si." Kristina said nodding her head.

"Shut up back there!" One of the kidnappers exclaimed.

"A chi potrei rivolgermi per fare en reclamo" (To whom should I complain?) Mandy asked seriously.

"Signore fesso!" (To mister stupid) Kristina exclaimed.

"Ahh." Mandy said.

"Speak in English brats.

"Don't talk to them like that!" Courtney said.

"Shut up, Blondie."

"Don't talk to her like that!" 'Robin' said. The man sighed these girls were giving him a world class migraine.

"Non ho ordinate questo!" (I didn't order this!) Kristina said crossing her arms.

"Don't worry, Kristine, Daddy and Uncle Jason will fix this." Carly said, earning her a weird look from Courtney who thought she was Robin.

"ALT!" (Stop.) Kristina yelled the man slammed on the brakes in surprise.

"For the last time, brat, shut the hell up."

"I'm telling!" Mandy said.

"See if I care."

"See if I care." Mandy mimicked.

"Stop mimicking me."

"Stop mimicking me."

"That's it!"

"That's it!

"Shut, up Brat."

"Shut, up Brat."

"Both of you be quiet." A second man ordered.

"Fine."

"Fine." They pulled up to a ship, and were dragged out of the car and into the ship. The men didn't come out of it so well. The one who carried Mandy had a bruised shin and was bleeding from being bit, and scratched, Kristina had stuck her nails into the ne who grabbed hers, Courtney had roundhouse kicked the man who grabbed her in the stomach, and Carly and Robin had stomped on the feet of the men who tried to drag them to the ship. The men did succeed in getting them on the yacht however. The girls were all dropped in a single room on the yacht. They locked the door. Two men stood outside the two doors in the room, and a fifth went to get their boss.

"Hello, Ladies." Lorenzo Alcazar said walking into the room flanked by three guards.

"What the hell do you want?' 'Robin' asked. Lorenzo raised an eyebrow he had not expected this from Robin, Carly yes, Robin no.

"It's quite simple really, I want your husbands' territories." He said gesturing at Carly and Courtney. "And I want your Father to tell me where Sky is" He finished.

"Well that is clearly not happening." Courtney said.

"So, you think."

"Se ne vada!" (Go away.) Kristina ordered.

"Si. Mi lasci in pace!" (Yes, leave me alone.) Mandy added.

"What did you say?"

"Maybe if you were a little bit smarter you'd know what I said." Mandy said.

"I will not be spoken to that way." Alcazar said.

"I will not be spoken to that way." Mandy mimicked.

"Don't you teach your child manners?" Alcazar spat at Courtney.

"MY MOMMY TEACHES ME GREAT MANNERS AND YOU'RE JSUTA DUMMY! I DON'T NEED TO SHOW YOU NO MANNERS CUZ YOUR GONNA SLEEP WITH THE FISHIES!" Mandy shouted.

"I'm of the opinion that it is your daddy who will be 'sleeping with the fishies'." Alcazar said smiling when the little girl burst into tears. Courtney bend down and picked up the little girl who was crying, because she loved her daddy and didn't want him to sleep with the fishies, daddy was only allowed to sleep with mommy.

"You bastard." 'Robin' said. Alcazar studied the brunette she was known to have a fiery personality but this was just a little bit over what was to be expected of her.

**At the carnival…**

"Jason?" Patrick said approaching the blond man although he'd rather prefer not to.

"Yeah?"

"Have you by any chance seen, Robin? She's missing." Patrick said.

"Jason, have you seen Carly?" Sonny asked walking up.

"Shit." All three men said at once realizing that if Carly and Robin were both missing something bad had to be happen, most likely they were screaming whore and home wrecker at each other but still whatever it was it wasn't gonna be good, they all knew that much.

"I haven't seen either of them." Jason said.

"Isn't Max supposed to be with Carly, and Milo with Courtney?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, that's what I told them."

'Then what the hell are they doing where are they?"

"And Robert's supposed to be having Robin watched." Patrick added.

"Why? What happened?" Jason asked instantly more alert.

"Alcazar has been threatening her two of his goons grabbed her the other day" Patrick responded.

"Shit. This can't be good." Jason said. "I'll call our guards and have them sweep the place; Max and Milo are with the boys over there." Jason said nodding to the food court where the boys and guards were clearly visible.

"Good. If Alcazar has them he'll damn well pay." Sonny said.

"Mandy!" Jason exclaimed.

"What?" Sonny asked confused.

"If they have Courtney they have Mandy too, and Mandy isn't exactly he best listener, she just had to go and take after her Uncle Sonny." Sony grinned but then turned serious at his best friend's words.

"And Kristina too." Sonny said.

"Alcazar is going to pay." Jason said.

**A/N I hope everyone liked! Review! And let me know what you thought!**


	8. Mandy's Got A Gun!

**A/N UPDATES! YES UPDATES! I know, I know I HAVEN'T UPDATE D IN WEEKS! You have my most sincere apologies. But look at it this way I have no school 2morrow, so if you read more then one of my stories you are most likely getting an update for all of them.**

**Disclaimer: No ownNo Sue.**

"Find them. I don't care what the hell you have to do! Get out there and find them." Sonny yelled slamming down the phone. Alcazar would pay for this. Oh yes indeed he would pay.

"Any luck?" Jason asked walking in to the room looking like he hadn't slept in weeks.

"No, but if someone doesn't find them, head are going to roll." Sonny said angrily.

**On the ship…**

"Mandy give Mommy the gun." Courtney instructed nervously she would really prefer it if her four year old didn't play with guns and she was pretty sure the guard Mandy was aiming at shared her sentiments.

"No." Mandy said petulantly.

"Mandy, Daddy wouldn't like it if he knew you had a gun."

"Daddy likes everything I do, because I'm his little princess." Mandy said. Courtney seethed; she would kill him for spoiling their little girl to such an extent that she thought it was okay to hold a gun on someone, and evil mobster sure, but Courtney rather preferred that the gun was not in the hands of a three year old. Carly smirked; Mandy acted more like Sonny every day, much to Courtney's dismay.

"Can Mommy pretty pretty please have the gun, Sweetie?"

"Nope."

"AMANDA MARIE MORGAN!"

"MOMMY SOMETHING SOMETHING!" The adults all smiled in spite of the gravity of the situation.

"Mandy." 'Robin' tried. "If you give Mommy the gun then we can get out of here and go see Daddy."

"Okay." Mandy said happily passing the gun to Courtney who pointed it at the guard.

"Put your hand son your head and take three steps to the side away from the door." Courtney instructed. The guard obeyed.

"Drop the gun." Lorenzo said coming in from a second door.

"No."

"Drop it or I'll shoot Mandy." Lorenzo said aiming for the little girl. "Hand it back to the guard." He instructed. Courtney made a face but gave it back. "I thought I could trust you all to be in the same room, but I guess not. "Take these children down the hall." He instructed the guard, who nervously gestured with the gun for the kids to move forward they did but not without first sticking their tongues out at him and then they turned to each other and started conversing in rapid fire Italian.

"You, come with me." He said pointing at 'Robin.'

"Fine, but this really is a futile effort." She said following him out the door. He led her in to an office. Alcazar smiled and gestured for her to sit. She did.

"Where is Skye?"

"I don't know."

"I'll ask oyu again, where is Skye?"

"And I'll tell you again I don't know. Or are you too dumb to get that through your thick head?" She asked with mock curiosity.

"I've about had it with all of you women and your impudence. By the way here's your medication, I had my men get it for you." Carly took it from him and left the office. A guard followed her taking her back to the room where Courtney and Robin were.

**A/N Okay thanks for the review everyone! Please Review and let me know what you thought! Hope everyone liked:0)**


	9. The Plan!

**A/N Okay so people I'm real sorry about the wait! But for some strange reason I am currently in a writing mood so yeah updates for everyone! Until my short attention span wins out and I get bored any ways. Did you know fantastical was a word?**

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers!!!**

**Disclaimer: An-Jelly-Ca does not own GH, An-Jelly-Ca like to talk in the third person. An-Jelly-Ca says Buhoohahahaha!!!**

"For the last time, Scorpio, where the hell does you father have Skye?" Lorenzo asked angrily.

"For the last time, Alcazar, I have no fucking clue, so just leave me the hell alone." 'Robin' said. _Hmm, that isn't normal for her is it?_ Alcazar wondered. _The last time he had kidnapped anyone (Courtney) they had been pregnant. Robin couldn't be pregnant could she? It would explain why she was acting odd though. He would have to find out it would certainly give Scorpio, Sr. some more incentive to tell him where exactly Skye was. _Alcazar decided to test his theory as he had last time.

"You've been acting a little odd, any particular reason? When I had Courtney kidnapped the last time she was pregnant, she denied it, in fact she was acting rather like you…" Alcazar said allowing the woman to make the connection.

"I am not pregnant." 'Robin' said okay that was a lie as the actual Carly was pregnant she just hadn't exactly told Sonny yet, because well he would flip out, and she also knew for a fact that Robin was as well because the day she he switched places with Robin, she had been told that 'she' meaning Robin was pregnant. Great just Great. SO really it was a lie on two levels, but if Alcazar thought she would admit that he must be high. "I love how you make these false assumptions when someone acts hostile toward you, couldn't my hostility be explained as being held captive by a psychopath?" She inquired.

"Yes, but I do not believe that is why." Alcazar said. "And if as you said you are not pregnant would you be willing to drink this?" He said offering her some wine suing the same trick he had used on Courtney.

"Now why the hell would I drink alcohol offered to me by a crazy person who is holding me captive? You could have poisoned it!" She said raising an eyebrow at him with incredulity.

'I assure you I haven't poisoned it."

"Right, and I'm the queen of England."

"Really? I wasn't aware." Alcazar said dryly.

"Ha-ha, now can I go back to the room now not that this little conversation hasn't been so intellectually stimulating..."

"Go ahead, but rest assured, Scorpio, I do not buy your fear of being poisoned or your lack of knowledge on Skye's whereabouts, we're not finished here." Alcazar said waving her from the room, a guard immediately stepped forward to escort her to her room.

'We need to talk." 'Robin' said grabbing 'Carly's' wrist and pulling her into a corner away from Courtney who shot them a strange room.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Alcazar knows you're pregnant." 'Robin' blurted.

"…"

"I found out that day at the hospital." 'Robin' said answering the unspoken question.

"…"

"Stop looking at me like that, look I'm pregnant too, which means we're in a world of trouble here." 'Robin' said.

"Hmm, we need a way out of here, or a phone." 'Carly' responded.

"We can cause a distraction and one of us can slip out and get a phone." 'Robin' said.

"Hmm. Yeah, Courtney what do you think about causing a diversion so that we can get a phone?"

"I like it." Courtney said immediately entering the conversation.

"All right I have an idea." 'Robin' said. "Okay so I can go to Alcazar and tell him where Skye is, well not where she actually is as I have no idea whatsoever, and then you Courtney can pretend you don't feel well, and when the guard comes in you can disarm him while Carly slips out, I figure she should be able to get to a phone and back before Alcazar comes out of his meeting with me having successfully 'coaxed' the information out of me."

"I'm game." Courtney and 'Carly' said together.

**A/N Hope everyone liked, Review please!!! Review!**


	10. Phone Calls

**A/N Okay, people, I know I was supposed to update but…well I had no time and I'm lazy…but we had no school today for cold weather so I'm updating!!! So far today I've updated Uh-oh, Wonderful, Yeah Right, I'm in Charge, and started a new story!!! Which is not actually up yet but w/e. lool. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it okay???**

"Go get your boss, I need to talk to him!" 'Robin' ordered the guard who stood outside their door.

"Fine." The guard said leaving another guard to stand guard.

"Boss, the Scorpio girl wants to talk to you." The guard told Alcazar.

"All right bring her here." Lorenzo commanded, he wondered what the girl had to say.

"If I told you where Skye is would you let us go?" Carly asked upon entering the room.

"Please sit." Alcazar said gesturing toward a chair.

"Well…?" Carly questioned.

"Yes." Alcazar lied. _No, honestly is the girl that thick, does she think I would let the daughter of two government spies,, and the police commissioners niece walk free after seeing his face? _"Where is she?" Alcazar asked.

"Well…" Carly said putting on a face that seemed to indicate she was struggling with her decision to tell him so that it would seem realistic.

"Yes…?"

"She's…"

**In their room, one hallway over…**

"Come quick she's fainted!!!" 'Carly' exclaimed opening the door. The guard came rushing in only to be hit from behind by Courtney. "Okay, I'll go call Sonny." Robin said running down the hallway while Courtney held the guard's gun on him after shutting the door. Robin reached the hallway where she knew she had seen a phone one day when Alcazar had let her leave the room to see the ship. She crept quietly into the office and keeping the lights off picked up the phone and dialed Sonny's number.

"Hello?" Sonny asked.

"Sonny, it's R-Carly." Robin said.

"Carly?! Where are you? Are you okay? Are Courtney, Robin, Mandy, and Kristina with you?"

"I'm on Alcazar's ship, I'm not sure where we are, I'm okay, and yes they are all with me, he took Mandy and Kristina to a different room though after we knocked out his guard the first time and tried to escape."

"Okay, Carly, we're going to get you out of there, stop pulling stunts like this okay? I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be fine, we all will." I answered him. "I've got to go. Bye, Sonny, tell Patrick Robin loves him and she misses him, and that she's fine, tell Jason that Mandy says she knows he'll get her out of this okay, and that Courtney loves him." Robin told him.

"All right, be careful, Carly, I love you."

"Love you, too." I answered hanging up and heading back to the room where Courtney had the gun trained on the guard who had awoken. "I'm back." I announced.

"How'd it go?"

"Fine. We'll make you a deal." I told the guard. "You probably don't want your boss to know you screwed up, _again_, so we'll give you your gun, you take up your post outside the door, and know one has to no about this escapade, it's not like we managed to get off the ship anyways." Robin offered.

"All right." The guard said taking the gun from Courtney he really did not need to get any farther onto Alcazar's bad side. He headed back to his post shutting the door behind him.

**In Alcazar's office…**

After stalling for what Carly was sure was long enough that Robin would have gotten aback to their room she continued. "Never mind I forgot." Carly said with a smile.

"You did not; now tell me where she is."

"Sorry, don't know."

"Where is she?"

"No idea."

"Tell me, damn it." Alcazar demanded.

"Tsk, tsk, with language like that you'll get nowhere." Carly tutted him.

"Tell me now, Scorpio."

"That's all right."

"TELL ME!"

"Temper, temper."

"Listen up right now, you will tell me where Skye is."

"Nope, don't think I will."

"Tell me."

"Um, how about no."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Tell me."

"I think not."

'Tell me."

"This is clearly getting you nowhere you should just give up now."

"…"

"Can I go?"

"…"

"Well?"

"…"

"Seriously?"

"Fine go. But you will tell me where she is."

"_Sure_." Carly said heading down the hall back to her room. Once the door was closed she asked Robin how it went.

"I got a hold of Sonny and he says he'll get us out of here."

"Awesome. Alcazar is about to blow a gasket. It's hilarious." Carly said.

"Did he turn purple?" Robin asked.

"Yup and the vein in his temple was throbbing." Carly replied. Courtney could swear she was dreaming. Carly and Robin getting along??? Had the apocalypse come?

**A/N I hope everyone liked it! Review please! And I promise to update! Faster this time! Not that I could really go slower!**


	11. Triumphs on Both Sides

**A/N Okay so it's been awhile but I'm updating! I changed my pen name ppls. **

**Thank You To All Reviewers! **

**Disclaimer: AdDiCtEdToStArBuCkS swears she doesn't own anything!!! **

"Kristina! Let's play with the bad guys!" Mandy exclaimed.

"Play with them?" Kristina asked.

"Yes. I want to have some _fun._" Mandy answered.

"HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!!!" Kristina shrieked taking her cue. A guard immediately opened their door to find Kristina and Mandy standing on the bed pointing excitedly toward the open closet door.

"What's going on in here brats?" He asked.

"MOUSE! MOUSE!" Mandy screamed pointing at the closet. The guard looked at her incredulously but none the less knelt down next to the closet to peer inside. That was his first mistake. His second was putting his gun down next to him to shift a box in the closet. As soon as he did Mandy grabbed the gun and pointed it at him.

"Put your hands on your head." Kristina ordered like she had seen her Daddy do. The man obeyed because really the safety was off and he didn't want to die.

"Good." Mandy said reaching into his pockets and pulling out a pair of handcuffs which he carried in case one of the captives got out of control. Mandy clicked the handcuffs shut on his wrists and tightened them then she selected a roll of duck tape which she had found earlier while exploring under the bed. She wrapped it around his mouth several times. He was going to lose some hair from this. "Get in the closet." Mandy ordered. When the man hesitated Kristina waved the gun around and he hurriedly obeyed thinking about how if these children didn't kill him Alcazar sure as hell would. Mandy wrapped the man in a large comforter so that any noise he made would be muffled. The she turned the key in the closet door and she and Kristina put both the key and the gun in the half foot wide crack in the floor under the bed. Smiling mischievously the two girls thought to themselves _one down five more to go. _ Then they sat down cross legged on the bed and proceeded to play Miss Mary Mac.

**Sonny and Jason…**

"Exactly how incompetent are you? Sonny screamed into the phone. "You can't find them when you know Alcazar has them??? I don't care how discreet Alcazar is. Find them or it'll be your head!" Sonny said slamming the phone down.

"No luck?" Jason asked sitting down on the couch.

"None, I don't even understand why we hired these people. We know Alcazar has them, so why can't anyone find Alcazar?"

"We'll find him. And then he'll be sorry. Although I'm guessing he already is. Imagine being stuck 24/7 with Carly and Robin together while two little kids scream at you and Courtney attempts to beat you up."

"As funny as it would be to see my sister beating the crap out of Alcazar I must say that if we don't find them soon I'm just going to grab my gun head into Alcazar's nearest warehouse and start stealing all of his shipments while killing any one of his employees who attempts to stop me."

"Not that; that would solve anything." Jason responded.

**Robin, Carly, and Courtney…**

"I think I'm going to be sick." 'Robin' said looking green.

"Um, guard dude open the door." 'Carly' said knocking on it until he opened it.

"Yes?" He asked.

"She's going to throw up." It was obvious that the guard didn't believe them at first until he looked at 'Robin' and saw how pale she looked.

"All right fine. Come with me." He ordered Robin taking her quickly down the hall to the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. He winced hearing her throwing up from inside.

**An hour later…**

"I feel like crap." 'Robin' moaned lying down on the bed. She was interrupted however when Alcazar burst into the room.

"Come with me, Scorpio." He ordered.

"Go away." She responded.

"Let's go." He said yanking her up from the bed.

"You're going to make her throw up." 'Carly' warned. Alcazar ignored her and dragged 'Robin' from the room. They reached the office and Alcazar gestured for Carly to sit in the chair she was getting to know so well she sighed and sat down.

"What do you want, Alcazar."

"I want you to tell me where Skye is."

"Well as I don't know I can't tell you."

"Well then as you insist on lying about that, I want you to admit that you're pregnant."

"What is it with you and my being pregnant?"

"Do you deny it?"

"Yes."

"Then prove it."

"I don't need to prove anything to you."

"Well I say you do. I had someone get you a pregnancy test it's in the bathroom down the hall one of the guards will escort you there and we'll know one way or another." Alcazar said.

"You can't force me to take that test."

"Actually I can. I currently have people watching your friend Brenda if you don't take the test she'll be shot." Carly actually didn't care all that much but she knew that she couldn't let Brenda die just because she slept with her husband. Man-stealing whore.

"Fine." Carly said knowing she was screwed. It would be interesting to see how this worked out.

**A/N Review! Thanx! **


	12. And The Round Goes To?

**A/N Thanks for all of the reviews peoples! AND HAPPY ST. JOSEPH'S DAY! YAY! For Zappoli! (And on a more disgusting note dead pigs which you dissect are not supposed to bleed so could someone please explain to me WHY MINE WAS?! OMG!)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for some very yummy Zappolis! **

From where Carly was sitting she was so screwed. She was in a bathroom, kidnapped with a guard outside, being forced to take a pregnancy test which she knew would turn out to be positive. Technically Alcazhar would onl know abot Robin being pregnantr once she took this test but after being…well….Robin for these alst few weeks she really didn't hater the other woman as much not that she was willing to admit that. Carly considered her options she could take the test and give Alcazar more leverage or she could sit here refusing to take it but then Brenda would die, or finally she could attack the guard run down the hall and get Courtney to take the test because she wasn't pregnant. Plan C. it is, Carly though with a devious smile the one that always caused Jason to groan and tell her not to make any plans. Not that Jason was here right now so what was she waiting for? Carly smiled to herself and opened the door a tiny bit peering through the crack between the door and the wall. There ware was one guard who had his back turned to her. This was almost too easy. Carly opened the door a little more and grabbed the fun from the man's side pocket and clicked off the safety. "Come with me." Carly ordered holding the gun to his side while nudging him forward. They reached the women's room without incident. Carly opened the door shoving the man inside ahead of her.

"Courtney I need you to take this test for me." Carly said.

"Uh…okay." Courtney responded looking at who she thought was Robin strangely. Courtney took the test into the bathroom that adjoined the bedroom and came out ten minutes later with the test which read negative.

"Thanks." Carly said taking the test by the handle. "Now you, listen carefully, if you tell Alcazar one word about this he will kill you for letting us get the best of you et again. So, I think it would be best for all of us if you took your gun back and we pretend this never happened." Carly said outlining her plan. The guard nodded accepting his gun. Carly followed the pale looking guard out the door. She headed into the bathroom she had vacated and sat on the counter waiting for Alcazar to come. Honestly, he thought he could best her? Ha! Ten minutes after she retuned to the bathroom Alcazar came to see the results of the test his eyes narrowed when he saw it read negative. There was something odd going on here. He was sure of it. Robin displayed all the classic pregnancy symptoms obviously she had somehow manipulated the test; he wouldn't put anything past these women anymore. Smiling to himself as he gestured for the guard to take Carly back to her room; he decided he would just have the ship's doctor give all three women a blood test and he could make sure that none of them were lying to him, especially Robin as if she was actually pregnant Robert would have more to lose it would be a baby for a baby.

Mandy and Kristina…

Mandy retrieved the guard's gun from the hiding place along with the key to the closet and the duck tape and unlocked the door. She smiled sweetly at the man. "Hi." The little girl said brightly.

"Mmph." Mandy frowned she couldn't understand this man. Kristina deciding she wanted to hear what he said reached forward and pulled off the tape causing him to yelp. "Let me go." He repeated.

"No thanks." Mandy said with a smile.

"I wonder if the bug meanie is missing you yet." Kristina remarked. "Oh here's some food." She added shoving some bread in the man's mouth which he swallowed to keep from choking.

"Bye-Bye." Mandy said as Kristina returned the tape to his mouth. Mandy locked the door and returned gun, tape, and key to their hiding spot. Daddy was going to be so proud!

A/N Review, pretty please with zappolis on top!


	13. Tactical Responses

**A/N …**

**Thanks to All reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I own no one but Mandy!**

Mandy narrowed her blue eyes angrily. She was not at all satisfied with this course of events. So she decided to do something about it. Opening her mouth she let out an earsplitting shriek. Kristina seemed unfazed. The door opened to an angry looking guard. "Quiet, Brat." He exclaimed.

"WANT MY DADDY! WANT DADDY NOW! NOW! I DEMAND THAT YOU GET MY DADDY." She screamed her face turning red in anger.

"No." The man said moving to shut the door. In response Mandy screwed up her face and burst into tears screaming at the top of her lungs. "Quiet." In response Kristina joined in with the screaming.

"Can't you even take care of two little girls?" Alcazar asked his dark eyes glittering dangerously.

"They won't shut up."

"He hit me." Mandy accused smirking at the man.

"Why did you hit her? I gave you clear instructions that you were not to touch either girl.

"I didn't hit her."

"Then why is she crying."

"Because she's a brat." The man exclaimed.

"You can't even handle two simple three year olds without resorting to violence I'm taking you off this job, you're being transferred to South America." Alcazar said his voice leaving no room for argument. The man looked mad as he followed Alcazar from the room. Mandy and Kristina high-fived. Two down. Six to go. And there were only eight guards on the boat, and Alcazar didn't dare dock. The worker that was being sent off would be leaving by a second boat that would come to pick him up.

**Sonny and Jason…**

"This is ridiculous." Sonny ranted. "It cannot possibly be this hard to find them."

"I don't know where the hell Alcazar has them." Jason said looking mad.

"Max, I want you to go take some people with you and don't return until you have news." Sonny commanded looking dangerous.

**Patrick…**

Patrick was beside himself. Robin was missing, no one could find her. Hell he was no mob boss or crime-fighter-type-person and he had tried looking for her. Patrick was slowly sinking further into hysteria the longer he went without hearing from Robin. His one beacon of hope came in the fact that Jason had told him that Carly had called and said they were all fine.

**Carly, Robin, and Courtney…**

Carly was currently slamming her head or rather Robin's head into the headboard. Courtney was eyeing her strangely as this didn't seem to be very Robin-esque behavior. Robin looked unfazed other then seeming slightly upset as this was her head being hit into a headboard. "Stop it." She ordered grabbing Carly by the shoulder just as she started up again. "Why exactly are you doing that?" She added.

"I don't think Alcazar believed me."

"About the pregnancy thing or the Skye thing?" Robin inquired.

"Both actually, but he's wrong about the Skye part."

"True. But he's always been a little slow hasn't he?"

"I really can't argue with that. But what we need to do is get out of here." Carly said. Courtney raised an eyebrow surprised that it was Robin and not Carly raising the let's-make-a-plan-which-will-surely-get-us-all-killed idea. Courtney shrugged to herself and turned expectantly.

"Are you going to get us killed?" Robin asked again scaring poor Courtney who thought she was Carly.

"No, no, not at all, this is fool proof." Courtney rolled her eyes; that was what Carly usually said before they all ended up dead. But this was Robin so maybe it was safe.

"Okay, so what exactly is this brilliant plan?"

"We escape through the air ducts. There's a large one in the closet and we can make it to the girl's room get them out and then we can either find a way off the boat or remain hidden until they eventually dock thinking we got off the boat and then we get off."

"There's about an 89.8 percent chance that this will only end in tears." Robin said.

"Well…yeah…but Alcazar will be the one crying." Carly answered.

"Sure."

"What other choice do we have?"

"We could just wait for Sonny and Jason." Courtney suggested.

"What fun is that?" Courtney was beginning to grow very scared. She was fairly certain that the other two women had hit their head at some point, and thinking back she recalled that they had, obviously there were permanent ramifications.

**A/N Review!**


	14. Success? or Failure?

**A/N I'm really sorry about the long wait. R&R! I'm updating my stories in reverse alphabetical order so next up is Defying the Odds.**

**Thanks to All Reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I own only Mandy and she's quite a handful as it is, honestly, just try to make her do what you want her to…she always has to go with whatever idea it is that pops into her head.**

"All right, let's go!" Carly said excitedly while Courtney continued with her wonderings of why Robin was acting like Carly. The three women entered their closet, Courtney who had been elected to do the first climbing portion of the mission climbed onto the first shelf and used a screwdriver they had located in the closet to remove the screws from the vent.

"I've got it open." She announced hoisting herself up onto the second shelf and from there into the vent. Courtney crawled forward a few feet to wait for Carly and Robin. Robin came up next and she too crawled farther into the vent to allow space for Carly. Once Carly joined them they started through the ventilation system being careful to remain as quiet as possible.

"Do either of you know what room the girls are in?" Courtney questioned her attention focused on finding her daughter and getting the hell out of there.

"Um…no…but we can just peer in random vent openings until we find them." Carly said.

"Jason and Sonny are going to kill us for this…" Courtney muttered to herself.

"…what else is knew." Carly said before it occurred to her that she was in fact supposed to be Robin which in turn caused Courtney to give her a strange look before moving forward and peering through a grate.

"I see them!" Courtney exclaimed. "Um…how is it we're going to get this thing off from the inside?"

"Er…"

"I hadn't thought that far ahead." Carly explained.

"Well…we could just try to kick it out." Robin added.

"…And what if it breaks and we fall and Alcazar finds us?"

"Well…at last we tried." Carly answered.

"Fine…but if we die I'm never going to forgive you two."

"Oh and you get to kick it out." Carly continued.

"Why me?"

"You're the one who does kick boxing."

"Oh…well…yeah." All three women jumped slightly when an ominous creaking sound reverberated in the vent.

"Umm…I'm pretty sure that's not good." Robin muttered before clearing her throat slightly and turning to Carly. "If we die…I don't hate you." Courtney gaped at the person she thought was her best friend. Had the apocalypse just occurred? Carly Corinthos just said she didn't hate Robin Scorpio… "And I'm sorry for all the rude things I've said to you over the years." She continued, Carly surveyed the woman in front of her before deciding that if Robin could apologize to her she could do it too. Besides after all this time she really didn't hate the other woman so much.

"I don't hate you either…" Carly replied. "And…I'm sorry for being so terrible to you for all these years." She finished. Courtney was sure her jaw was going to hit the floor, but she was saved from being concerned about this by another ominous sounding creak coming from the walls of the ventilation shaft. The three women attempted to stay perfectly still in the hopes that the shaft would hold. Their hopes were dashed when the walls gave a final groan and the floor gave out.

**Mandy and Kristina…**

"I wanna go home!" The little girl said crossly to her best friend.

"Me too." Kristina replied crossing her arms over her chest and scowling at the door.

"Let's leave." Mandy answered suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Well…the door's unlocked so why not just open it and walk out, and then run? Those dudes are slow and they're not allowed to hit or shoot us so…why not?"

"Okay." Kristina responded happily. This decided they marched over to the door pulled it open waved at the guard down the hall and took off running with the guard yelling after them to freeze.

**A/N Review! They will be rescued soon…**


	15. So, You can't Even Catch Little Girls?

**A/N An-Jelly-Ca apologizes for the wait, An-Jelly-Ca is not good about updating, An-Jelly-Ca wishes to tell you that this story is nearing its close. An-Jelly-Ca says she loves her reviewers. An-Jelly-Ca says thanks for reviewing, now read her update!**

**Disclaimer: An-Jelly-Ca does not own anyone except Amanda Morgan.**

"Boss?" An employee of Alcazar's by the name of Norman Rookta called nervously while knocking lightly on the door of Alcazar's office.

"Yes?" His boss replied after telling him to come in.

"We have a bit of a problem…"

"Oh?"

"Um…you see…the little girls escaped…and…well…the women snuck out through the bents and then the vent collapsed and now they're kind of well unconscious…and we can't find the little girls…"

"…Exactly how incompetent are you people?" Alcazar asked in a hiss.

"…"

"Go tell the captain to make port in the nearest town, and then tell the rest of the crew to spread out and find the kids." Alcazar commanded. "Now." He growled when the man hesitated.

"Right…right away, Sir." Rookta stuttered out.

**Back In Port Charles…**

"Morgan."

"Uh…Mr. Morgan, this is Sanders, and I was watching the yacht on the tracking equipment like you said and I overheard Alcazar they're going to reach port in Mexico."

"All right, when they dock I want you to call me and give me the location and then follow them to wherever they go. Do not attempt to retrieve them without backup."

"Of course, Mr. Morgan." Sanders replied as the phone disconnected.

**Back to Meanies…**

"Kristina? Amanda?" Rookta called walking down a hallway on the boat, he didn't really expect an answer but he was willing to try anything if it meant he found those brats before his boss killed him. He opened the third door in the corridor and peered in glancing around for the two little girls. Rookta opened the door to the closet and was promptly kicked in the back of the leg twice and shoved forward by a blonde whirlwind who was screaming 'My name is Mandy, Man-dee!' and with that the blonde had grabbed the brunette by her wrist and ran from the room before he could get up.

**Back to Port Charles…**

"Have you found them yet?" Patrick Drake demanded of the already angry mob boss in front of him. Sonny blinked at the audacity of the surgeon and fought the urge to push back having decided that Robin wouldn't like it very much.

"No. I. Haven't." Sonny responded through clenched teeth glaring at the doctor as his phone rang. "Corinthos."

"Sonny, it's Jason, I just got a call from Sanders and Alcazar is going to dock in Mexico, he's going to call us with the exact location. I've got the jet ready to go."

"All right, I'll head there now." Sonny responded before ending the call.

"Did you find anything out about Robin?"

"Yes." The response was short and to the point.

"I'm coming with."

"No."

"I need to see that she's okay." Patrick responded glaring at the mob boss as though daring him to refuse.

"Fine." Sonny responded with a scowl having decided that now was not the time to argue.

**And We now return to the meanies…**

"Have you got them yet?" Alcazar questioned as he rushed down the hallway past Rookta.

"Uh, not exactly."

"Find them by the time we reach port or else." Alcazar answered glaring at his employee before pulling out his cell phone and speaking in rapid Spanish to one of the people he'd arranged to meet them at the dock.

"Come on out, kiddies." Rookta called opening up the next door and finding the room empty. He finally found them three rooms down judging by the giggles sounding from within. Having decided that his chances of actually getting them out of the room alone were slim to none, Rookta pulled out his phone and soon had three more guards standing next to him outside the door.

"Okay, so we rush in and grab them, doesn't pause or they'll escape, don't stop no matter what, not even if they attack." Rookta strategized as though he were referring to dangerous criminals rather then two four year olds. Holding his breath and praying that he would complete this assignment with minimal injuries he turned the door knob and stormed into the room.

He found the two girls standing on top of the bed with their hands on their hips glaring at him. "Come with me." Rookta commanded eyeing the two wearily. Mandy rolled her eyes at him and exchanged a look with Kristina which clearly said 'Yeah, right'.

Swallowing nervously he rushed forward and attempted to grab Mandy around the waist and lift her out of the room, whilst one of his companions went for Kristina. She promptly bit his arm. He dropped her. She screamed and kicked him in the shin. Kristina took this as a cue and scratched the person holding him all down his face. He held on and she frowned at him as though questioning how he dare defy the daughter of Sonny Corinthos. He was unfazed. She promptly kicked him in the stomach. He let her go. And the two of them ran through the legs of the other two guards and out of the room. All four guards turned and ran after the girls who just laughed. To an outsider it probably looked like some form of demented tag.

**A/N An-Jelly-Ca says this is the end of the chapter, but fear not for she plans to focus her attentions on finishing this fic, and therefore plans to start working on the next chapter as soon as she posts this one, likely the chapter following this one will be posted tomorrow. **


	16. Freedom at Last

**A/N An-Jelly-Ca admits that she is a liar. Obviously she did not as she promised have this chapter up in a day. An-Jelly-Ca says that she is easily distracted and forgot all about her promise. Well at least she made the chapter longer, right?**

**An-Jelly-Ca says Thanks to All Reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: An-Jelly-Ca owns nothing and no one besides Mandy. **

"Let me get this straight." Patrick asked staring at the two men across from him. "You plan to just storm into the hospital grab Carly, Robin, Courtney, and the kids and leave?" He asked bewilderedly.

"That would be the crux of it yes." Sonny answered while Jason fought the urge to glare at the surgeon.

"And you think it's going to work?" Patrick continued ignoring the fact that he was obviously aggravating two mobsters.

"Well, obviously, anyone who gets in the way will just have to be taken care of." Sonny responded.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just let me go in considering it's a hospital and I could just tell a nurse that they're being transferred to a hospital in Port Charles?" Patrick continued.

"No. The easiest thing is send Jason in with a gun and let him bring them out." Sonny responded shortly.

"Uh-huh." Patrick responded.

"How long until we land?" Jason interrupted glancing toward his boss.

"An hour." Sonny answered.

…**And now back to the other people…**

"Did you get them yet?" Alcazar asked spotting Rookta walking down the hallway accompanied by four of his other employees.

"Um…no, not exactly." Rookta responded nervously. "But they went this way…I'm almost positive they did…" He said trailing off.

"What do I pay you people for?" Alcazar asked angrily; no one answered him. He sighed pulled out his gun and opened the first door in the hallway. After finding it empty he moved to the next room, Rookta and his other employees trailing in his wake. He found them in the third room down the hall. "This is how you catch a captive since you obviously need a refresher." Alcazar said leveling his gun at the girls. "Amanda, Kristina, you're going to come with me, or I'm going to shoot you, and then I'm going to shoot your mommies. Now come." Mandy and Kristina glared at him but walked forward.

"My Daddy is going to kill you, you're aware of this, correct?" Mandy inquired glaring at the arms dealer with blue eyes the exact shade of her father's.

"Not if I kill him first." Alcazar sneered before it occurred to him that he was arguing with a four year old. Mandy promptly stuck her tongue out at him. Kristina looked up at Alcazar and scoffed clearly showing how likely she found that to be. Rather then risk his idiot employees losing the girls again he brought them to his office and had them sit on the couch directly in his line of vision. Even so he made Rookta and another of his employees named Jake Caven stand guard outside the door with orders to let him know when they reached port. It took them just over a half an hour to reach their destination.

**Back to Sonny and Jason and Patrick…**

Their plane had just landed on the coast of Tijuana. The three men piled out of the planed and into a limousine that had been sent to pick them up. Sanders had called a few minutes earlier to tell Sonny that Alcazar had made port and was seen getting into a car with five of his employees. According to Sanders three of the employees had been carrying people and the other two were struggling to keep hold of two little girls. Sanders had followed them and found that they had gone to a small private clinic twenty minutes from the main port in Tijuana.

They reached the clinic within fifteen minutes; it was fairly close to the airport. Sanders accompanied by three other workers in the employment of Sonny and Jason met them in the parking lot. Sonny remained in the car with Patrick (or rather he remained in the car to make sure Patrick didn't go running into try and rescue Robin) whilst Jason and the other employees went inside. Alcazar had beaten them to the hospital by almost half an hour. Finding Carly, Robin, Courtney and the girls proved to be a relatively simple task. Jason immediately located them due to the screams of 'how dare you touch my Mommy! My Daddy is going to make you sleep with the fishies' that emanated from the third room to his left. Jason smiled slightly recognizing his daughter's voice.

They made quick work of the men standing outside of the doors. When Jason entered the first hospital room he found Courtney sitting up in the bed talking softly to Mandy who appeared very angry, until she heard the door open. The little girl turned toward the sound and happily shrieked: "Daddy!" Before running over to Jason and grabbing him around the leg. "I missed you! Don't worry though, I told those meanies that you'd get them!" Jason grinned at her and reached down easily lifting her up.

"Hi, sweetie. I missed you, too." He answered squeezing her slightly before shifting the four year old over in his arms and moving over to Courtney. "Are you okay?" Jason asked silently thanking God that he had gotten his daughter and wife back.

"I'm fine. Now let's get the hell out of here." Courtney answered climbing out of the bed and giving Jason a quick kiss and a hug around their daughter. "I've been trapped with _**Carly and Robin**_." She continued.

"Sounds fun." Jason answered knowingly thinking of his best friend and former girlfriend.

"Tons." Courtney answered dryly. "The scariest thing is they actually seemed to get along."

"Exactly how hard did you hit your head?" Jason asked worriedly.

"I'm serious!" Courtney exclaimed indignantly.

"Sure." Jason answered eyeing her as though he thought she was insane.

**Carly and Robin fifteen minutes earlier…**

Robin rolled over groggily and opened her eyes briefly before shutting them tight against the bright light which served to increase her already horrible headache. "Ugh. What happened?" She asked warily.

Carly had just woken up seconds before and was rubbing her temples. "The vent collapsed." She responded without looking up. Robin nodded and glanced at the wall across from her.

"I'm ME!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Carly asked eyeing the other woman.

"I'm me." Robin repeated. "I'm in my own body again. Look in the mirror." She continued gesturing toward the medium sized mirror mounted on the clinic's wall.

"Oh thank God…" Carly said sounding relived. "I was getting sick of having to be you."

"I should be insulted by that…" Robin responded. "But I know what you mean." She finished.

"It's good to be back."

"I meant what I said before." Robin said after a pause. It sounded like it almost pained her to say it.

"So did I." Carly answered determinedly looking in the other direction. Maybe they'd never be the best of friends but at least they'd gained a little understanding about each other.

**A/N All right so there's just going to be an epilogue after this and then it's finished. But who knows maybe some day down the road I'll write a sequel where they become actually friends and then maybe I'll make their kids best friends. Who knows? Lol. Anyways…Review!**


	17. Epilogue

**A/N Wow, I haven't updated this fast since I had only two stories. (gasps) lol, but as this is the last chapter I decided to actually get to work and write! Shocking, isn't it?**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing the story all this time.**

**Disclaimer: For the last sixteen chapters I've said many things in this blank, and they all had one meaning: An-Jelly-Ca does not own the characters or anything else so don't sue her. The same stands right now.**

"Hi." Robin said clearing her throat and shifting in her seat as Carly slid into the chair next to her.

"Oh…hey, Robin." Carly said glancing at the doctor. "How've you been?"

"Pretty good. Patrick's driving me up the wall. I still have a month left to go before I have the baby and he's acting like I'm dying or something." Robin answered ruefully. "Although I'd venture to guess that he can't possibly be as bad as Sonny."

"Ugh." Carly responded. "He's driving me up the wall. First he was mad I didn't tell him as soon as I found out, of course you were me then so it's not like I could tell him. But I'm not going to use that as an excuse because then he'll start worrying I fell and hit my head…again…and he'll never let me out of his sight." The other woman replied with a sigh. "Plus he already had this fetish for trying to make me eat vegetables when I wasn't pregnant so now he's like a dog with a bone, he just keeps going on and on about I have to eat better."

"Sounds like Sonny to me." Robin answered grinning. "I saw him in the park the other day and he asked me if I should be out alone this close to my due date." She continued laughing slightly. "Now that I think about it, how did you get to Kelly's without him?" Robin finished eyeing the second pregnant woman.

"Well…" Carly said her eyes sparkling slightly. "Sonny and Jason had a meeting and I was at Courtney's only she has the flu…so…anyway long story short she sent Milo to get her medicine and Milo called a second guard only I snuck past him as they were switching places."

"I see." Robin answered. "Sonny's going to kill you." The brunette informed the other woman.

"Nah…he'll probably just rant for a few minutes." Carly answered. "So, where's your darling fiancé?"

"Work…although I practically have to shove him out the door nowadays, he's convinced that I'm going to go into labor while he's at work, but even if I did, he'd already be at the hospital when I got there so it would work out." Robin responded. "Although I was supposed to spend the day at home, he doesn't like me to go out alone especially after the whole kidnapping thing."

"They're funny when they panic aren't they?" Carly asked with a grin.

"Definitely." Robin answered taking a sip of her herbal tea; she preferred coffee any day but alas some things couldn't be helped.

"Are you two trying to panic them?" Jason inquired coming up behind his best friend and former girlfriend.

"Maybe." The two said together. Jason eyed them disapprovingly for a moment.

"Our meeting ended an hour ago and I was taking Courtney to the doctor when lo and behold Patrick comes up to me and asks if I've seen you, apparently he went by the apartment on his lunch break and you weren't there. You may want to check your phone, he says he called." Jason informed the doctor. Robin blinked at him and pulled her phone out of her purse.

"It was on silent." She explained sheepishly.

"I see." Jason responded. "Sonny's not at all pleased with you at the moment." Jason said now addressing his best friend. Carly shrugged as if to say 'what else is knew?' "Come on I'll drive you both home." The blond haired man continued after a pause.

"Okay, thanks." Robin replied placing a few dollars on the counter before carefully getting out of her chair. Carly did the same.

"By the way were you two just getting along?" Jason asked disbelievingly.

"No." They answered simultaneously grins plastered on both their faces. Jason shook his head at them and wondered why everyone around him was nuts.

**One Month Later…**

Carly Corinthos smiled down at her newborn daughter Charlotte Robin Corinthos, the little girl was two weeks old and had her father's dark eyes hair, and dimples. Already Charlie as Carly liked to call her was behaving exactly like her mother, the newborn was loud and was always trying to do one thing or another. Charlotte Corinthos liked to be the center of attention, much like her mother. Carly cradled the baby who looked up at her mommy bemusedly.

"Carly?" Sonny called from down the hall.

"In here." She yelled back, the baby was unfazed; she liked noise.

"Patrick called, he said Robin just had the baby. They named her Amara Carly Corinthos." Sonny informed his wife finally locating her in Charlotte's room.

"…Remind me to stop by and see her tomorrow." Carly answered.

"Since when did you and Robin become such good friends?" Sonny inquired, he was aware that they'd been getting along lately but it was strange.

"Since I learned to see things from her perspective." Carly answered vaguely.

**Patrick and Robin…**

"She's so beautiful." Patrick said his voice hardly a whisper.

"She is." Robin said smiling at her fiancé before looking back down at her newborn daughter who was cradled in her arms.

"Tell me why we named her after Carly again?" Patrick asked after a pause.

"Because…I wanted to, it's just that when I was kidnapped I learned to see Carly in a whole new light." Robin answered barely looking up; her eyes were focused on Amara. The little girl had Robin's hair and nose accompanied by Patrick's eyes and dimples. Patrick smiled at his soon-to-be wife accepting the explanation.

It's amazing how much lives can change in a short span of time. In a month Carly Corinthos and Robin Scorpio, once sworn enemies, learned to respect and even appreciate each other. Maybe they weren't best friends but they had learned an important lesson about the importance of trying to see things from other people's sides. It was one they would not soon forget.

**A/N Meh…not sure how much I liked it. But w/e. lol. I (may) write a sequel, like with the kids growing up and it'll have Mandy and Kristina, and if I do I'll try to develop it so that Robin and Carly become friends as well. And also I'll probably focus more on Patrick and Robin together and Jason and Courtney together and Carly and Sonny together. Because seriously, I don't think I covered the relationships enough. But anyway I don't know if I'll do the sequel if you want me to do it let me know. Anyways thanks to everyone who has reviewed…**

**Babiiechica2oo8**

**JasonCourtneyFan17**

**Serena**

**Spacecaseofbol9694**

**SoapTiger67**

**kate2010**

**xx party princess**

**maryam**

**IlovetowriteSMP**

**Ella- Special thanks to you since you review so many of my stories, but since you're anonymous I never get to reply, I'd just like you to know that I appreciate you taking the time.**

**KKK-DouBle-Kaekae**

**LtodaL**

**Talk2much13**

**Lourilou783**

**LuVtOdAnCe- Hey, Sophia! **

**Journeylover062**

**Thanks everyone, review please!**


End file.
